plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfruit
The Starfruit is a plant received at the end of Level 4-6 in Plants vs. Zombies and a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It attacks by projecting stars in five different directions: one to the left, one going up, one going down, one going to the upper right (gradient of 1/2), and the last going lower right (gradient of -1/2). Each star does normal damage. The Starfruit begins to fire anytime a zombie enters a lane within its range, so planting multiple Starfruit a distance from the intended target and overlapping their lanes of fire is a good strategy. If a zombie is exactly in front of the plant and/or eating it, it will be damaged by two of the five sides of the Starfruit. The actual Starfruit is the Carambola, fruit of the Averrhoa carambola, a tree that grows in the Philippines, Indonesia, Sri Lanka, India and some other Asian regions. The fruit is sweet and extremely juicy, and in cross-section, appears to be a five-pointed star, hence the name. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Starfruit Starfruits shoot stars in five directions. Damage: normal Range: five directions "Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said that I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Starfruit Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 5 Way RECHARGE: Fast Starfruits shoot stars in 5 directions. Special: fires in five directions. Just a small town fruit that travelled to the big city and found his way to the future. His favorite modes of transportation: conveyor belts, hoverboards, and rockets. WEEEEE! Strategy Standard Levels Starfruits tend to do their best when zombies are slowed down in other lanes. With their 5-way projectiles, 125 sun cost is very cheap compared to Threepeater (325 sun cost for 3-way projectiles). The real power of Starfuit is when they're arranged vertically (fill a column) or horizontally (fill a lane or two). It's better to use them horizontally while Garlic is planted in front of them, because their straight-up and straight-down projectiles aren't useless. But if there are Gargantuars or Zombonis, you should use the vertical formation, because the Garlic is useless as they will smash or crush them. The Starfruit can also be an alternative plant for Digger Zombies, but you are probably better off using Split Peas or Magnet-shrooms if you are only dealing with them. If you don't need range, two or three Gloom-shrooms combined with Garlic should do instead. It is also worth noting that when there is a zombie next to a Starfruit, both forward-pointing stars hit it. When a player plants lots of Starfruits in a level it will be easy for them to win. Seeing Stars mini-game You don't have any choice here, you have to plant Starfruit wherever there is a Starfruit outline - no other plants can be planted there (except the Pumpkin, Imitater Pumpkin and Imitater Starfruit). In order to win the game, you have to plant one Starfruit in each outline. Just build up a regular defense with a column of Sunflowers in back, with a column or two of Peashooters and Snow Peas, to protect the house as you set up the Starfruit. For the third lane, plant a Garlic on the right-most row. You don't have to choose Starfruit in that level, but it is required to win the game. But you do have to choose the Starfruit on iPhone and Android versions, since the seed packet is chosen and locked; even if you managed to get the 50,000 coins needed to unlock this mini-game after unlocking More Ways to Play in level 2-1. The Starfruit will not appear in the seed selection, but will still be chosen and locked. On the iPad version, the seed packet will still be chosen and locked, even though Adventure mode must be completed in order to unlock the mini-game. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Starfruit.jpg|Imitater Starfruit Cardboard Starfruit.JPG|Cardboard Starfruit Starfruit23.png|HD Starfruit Bungeefruit.png|Starfruit being stolen by a Bungee Zombie Starfruit Seed.jpg|Starfruit Seed Packet in the iPad version DS Starfruit2.png|Starfruit in the DS version Lil' Melon pult.jpg Starfruit.png|Lots of Starfruits File:YouGotaStarfruit.png|You got a Starfruit! Star seed.JPG|Starfruit seed packet in PC version Starfruit Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Star fruit plush.jpeg|Starfruit plush BlueStarfruit2.png|Blue Starfruit from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' StarFruitPVZ2.png Starfruit Entry Typo.PNG|Starfruit's Almanac Entry Starfruit PvZ2 Locked Seed Packet.png|Starfruit's Locked Seed Packet A Starfruit to Protect.png|An endangered Starfruit Trivia *If a zombie gets close enough in a Starfruit's lane to it, the Starfruit will shoot at it even though it doesn't normally shoot there. In fact, if an Imp is in the lane of the said Starfruit, it will be killed without the Starfruit needing assistance from other plants (but only in Puzzle Mode). *Unlike other offensive plants, the Starfruit does not try to harm a Bungee Zombie that is stealing it. But if a zombie is in the Starfruit's range and a Bungee Zombie is trying to steal another plant, all five stars will shoot at the Bungee Zombie until the zombie is out of the Starfruit's range. *It is odd that Starfruit can be hit by the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie's peas, because it is flat. *The Starfruit is the only plant that can shoot 5 projectiles simultaneously. This means that the plant can shoot the second most projectiles simultaneously (five), with the Gloom-shroom coming first (eight). *The Starfruit, the Gloom-shroom, the Cattail, the Cob Cannon, and the Threepeater are the only plants that can fire outside the lane they're planted in. *The Starfruit, Marigold, Bonk Choy and Cattail are the only plants with one tooth. *In some instances, a zombie which is not in the Starfruit's range will still be hit by the plant if another zombie on another lane is on its range. *The Starfruit, the Wall-nut, and the Cob Cannon are the only plants with mini-games featuring themselves. *When it shoots, it should go in the shape of a star, but it is misaligned at the top so it would shoot directly above it. *The stars shot by the Starfruit actually come from its middle. *The Starfruit and the Threepeater are the only plants that have a different cost and, at the same time, a slower recharge time in Versus Mode. *In the DS and DSi versions, the Starfruit is not as effective. Sometimes, a zombie may be within its range, but the star projectile will just bypass the zombie instead of hitting it. This most likely occurs if the zombie is in a lane above the Starfruit, regardless of position. *The Starfruit, the Winter Melon, the Melon-pult, and the Cherry Bomb are the only plants that are fruits. *The stars from the Starfruit spin around slowly. *The Starfruit and the left-facing Repeater in Vasebreaker are the only attacking plants that ve cannot shoot straight ahead. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Starfruit now has leaves underneath him. *He also now doesn't have his white eye. Also his mouth is open. *This is the plant you have to protect in the second Far Future Save Our Seeds. See also *Split Pea *Gloom-shroom Category:Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Premium Plants